Thirteen's Just A Number
by Maria1229
Summary: Spencer's a little superstitious. ONESHOT. SpencerxAshley. Fluff. AU.


_South of Nowhere_ is a property of The-N and Viacom. I'm not a crack monkey therefore I do not work for the writers of _South of Nowhere_. I just borrow their characters for my own pleasure.

* * *

**Thirteen's Just a Number**

_Take caution this week. Don't make any decisions that you may regret later. Don't take any risks._

"Oh my God, that chem quiz anally raped me, I swear," Kyla said as she took a seat next to Spencer at their usual lunch table. She looked thoroughly exhausted.

Spencer quickly shut her cell phone that she was reading from and nodded at Kyla's proclamation.

"Yeah, I know. I almost didn't finish," she added. Granted she was the first to finish and left when the bell rang. Everyone else was still scrambling to finish the last few questions.

Kyla took out her lunch and started pulling out its content out of the bag. "Who were you just texting?" she asked indicating the phone that Spencer was trying to hide in her purse.

"Uh? Oh, um, just my mom," Spencer lied but Kyla eyed her suspiciously.

"Reading your horoscope again?"

"No," she denied but Kyla just raised her eyebrow. "Okay, fine I was."

Kyla sighed. "Seriously, Spencer, you really gotta stop letting that rule your life."

"I am not letting it rule my life," she said indignantly. "They're actually quite true, you know?"

"Whatever, Professor Trelawney." Kyla took a bite of her sandwich and shook her head at Spencer.

Spencer just ignored her and started eating her own lunch. Her horoscopes have never steered her in the wrong direction. It wasn't like she followed them exactly but when she did, she always got good results. Last week it said to be prepared for upcoming tasks and today they had a pop quiz in chemistry. Spencer was one of the few prepared and actually studied.

"So, you doing anything this weekend?" Kyla asked when she finished chewing her lunch.

Spencer shrugged. "Don't know yet."

"Waiting for your crystal ball to tell you?" Kyla teased.

"No." Spencer narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I might be working this weekend, smartass."

"Well, tell me when you know because I want to go to the drive-in on Friday night."

"Why?"

"Hello!" Kyla took out her planner from her book bag and opened it to a certain page. "Friday is the 13th! They're playing a marathon of all the _Friday the 13th_ movies. And not to mention it's going to be a full moon that night. How awesome is that?"

Spencer eyed the date cautiously. "Are you serious, Ky? You want me to go out on Friday the 13th on a full moon? Have you just met me or something?"

Kyla dramatically rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, Spencer, what do you think it's going to happen? Jason Voorhees is going to come out from the screen and kill us?"

Spencer didn't answer her and continued to eat her lunch. After a few seconds, she spoke again. "You do know that bad stuff happen more on Friday the 13th than any other days?"

Kyla just rolled her eyes again. "More bad stuff happen because people have that in their head that it will. It's called the power of the mind."

"It's called statistics," Spencer countered. "I'm not going out that night. No way."

"Whatever, you weirdo. You and your weird superstitions."

Spencer opened her mouth for a retort when they were interrupted by someone appearing at their table.

"Hey, Spencer."

Spencer blushed red at the sound of the voice and turned her head and smiled shyly at Ashley.

"Hey, Ashley." Spencer couldn't help the dopey smile on her face. She felt like a little school girl.

Ashley smiled back. "That was one hard quiz, huh?"

Spencer just nodded dumbly. "Yeah, I know."

Kyla let out a dramatic sigh. "Hi to you, too, Ash," she said sarcastically.

Ashley glared at her sister. "Whatever, I see enough of you at home." Spencer laughed at the snipe and turned red again when Ashley turned her attention back to her. "So, you have any plans for the weekend?" Her focus was now entirely on Spencer and was completely ignoring Kyla.

"Um," Spencer watched Kyla from her peripheral vision, telling her to say no. "I'm not sure yet."

Ashley adjusted her book bag and scuffed her shoe on the ground nervously. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movie marathon with me on Friday. I know you're a big fan of classic horror movies."

Spencer could feel her entire body blush. The fact that Ashley remembered that little fact about her made her giddy. "Um, well. I think I'm working that night. I'm sorry." She saw Kyla give her a disappointed look.

Ashley visibly deflated and gave her a weak smile. "Oh okay, maybe next time then." She turned around and went to go sit with her group of friends.

Spencer sighed as she watched her go.

"I swear to God, Spencer," Kyla started annoyed.

"Shut up, Kyla." She ignored Kyla's disapproving look and continued to eat her lunch.

"There's only so much rejection a girl can take, you know?"

Spencer took a deep breath. "Kyla-"

But Kyla held up her hand. "Spencer, if you tell me one more time the reason you're not going out with my sister is because of some stupid superstition, I'm going to punch you." She took Spencer's phone from her purse and opened it to show the horoscope she was reading earlier. "This is completely ridiculous you know that?"

"No, it's not." Spencer grabbed her phone. "Look, Ashley and I are completely incompatible. She's an Aries and I'm a Capricorn. That's pretty much the worst combination." Spencer told her this as if it made completely sense. "I don't want to ruin what me and Ashley have by taking it to a romantic level."

Kyla just looked at her incredulously. "Spencer, you and Ashley are pretty much dating without the actual dating," she pointed out.

"No, we're not," Spencer said defensively. "We hardly even hang out."

Kyla looked like she was about to explode. "Um, you're over at our house ALL the time. And Spencer, I'm not stupid, I know you're there to see her and not me."

Spencer started blushing again. "Okay, that's not true. You're my best friend, Kyla. I like hanging out with you."

"Really? Is that why you're always looking for Ashley?" Kyla gave her a knowing smirk but Spencer avoided her eyes.

"Whatever, Kyla. Anyways, it's bad luck to date your best friend's siblings anyways."

This time, Kyla knocked on her head. "Hello! Are you forgetting who I'm going out with?" And as if on cue, Glen Carlin came walking towards their table and set a can of soda in front of Kyla.

Kyla looked up at him appreciatively. "Aw, thanks. Did I ask for this?"

Glen smiled and kissed her. "No, but every single time I sit down at the table, you always ask me to get you a drink."

Kyla gave him a smile and moved a little to make room for him. "Your brother is the sweetest, Spencer."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "You guys make me sick."

"What's up with you, Spence?" Glen asked his sister. "See a black cat?"

Spencer opened her mouth to retort but Kyla cut her off. "She just turned down Ashley again. She asked her to the drive-in this Friday."

Glen looked at his sister exasperated. "Really, Spencer, you're breaking the poor girl's heart. She's like head over heals in love with you."

"Yeah, come on Spencer, just tell her you'll go."

Spencer looked at them annoyed. "No. Any relationship started on Friday the 13th is doomed from the start."

Kyla rolled her eyes again and was surprised that they didn't get stuck in the back of her head. "Spencer, seriously," she said listlessly. "You really have to stop with the superstition. It's not healthy. I mean, you can be really happy with Ashley but you refuse to go out with her because of some silly old wives' tale."

"You do know that you met Aiden on Friday the 13th?" Spencer reminded her ignoring what she just said.

"So?"

"So? He cheated on you with Madison. That just proves-"

"That proves that he's a douchebag. And anyways, that wasn't bad luck. That's the best thing to ever happen to me. Can you imagine if I actually stayed with the tool?" She shuddered at thought.

Spencer stopped talking feeling very resigned. Everyone thought her beliefs were a joke anyways. Even if she didn't believe in any of those things, Spence never wanted to ruin the current relationship she had with Ashley. She liked her too much. It was no secret that both girls were extremely different. Ashley was a free spirit and was a "live in the moment" kind of girl. Spencer was more introverted and cautious. If they did start going out, Spencer was afraid Ashley would get tired of her and leave her to find someone more interesting. Not someone who read weekly horoscopes.

Spencer sighed and turned her gaze towards Ashley's table. She was laughing and talking with her friends and her smile seem to radiate across the quad. Ashley's eyes found hers and she gave her a small smile.

_Don't take any risks_.

---

Ashley was reading some fashion magazine bored out of her mind when someone barged into her room unannounced. Not even bothering to turn around on her bed, Ashley rolled her eyes and continued to read.

"Am I going deaf? Because I swear I didn't hear a knock."

Kyla ignored her. "You going to stay here all night?"

"No, at some point I plan on going into your room and tearing up all your clothes." Ashley turned around and glared at her sister who looked like she was ready to go out. "I take it you're going to the drive-in?"

"Yeah, you want to come with Glen and me?"

"No thanks. I'd rather not be the third wheel to your disgustingly cute bicycle."

Kyla sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Spencer turned you down but don't take it out on me. It's not my fault."

Ashley stood up and walked up to her sister. "It is _to_ your fault!" she accused.

"How? What the hell did I do?" Kyla looked at her incredulously.

"You told me Spencer liked me."

"She does!"

Ashley looked like she was about to hit her. "Really? Kyla, where the hell have you been? I've asked her out like a million times and she always finds an excuse to say no to me. You're telling me those are signs she likes me?" Ashley went back to her bed and chucked the magazine out of the way. "Did she actually say that she liked me or are you just assuming she does?" she asked annoyed.

Kyla took a deep breath and sat next to her. "Okay, she hasn't technically said it but come on, I'm her best friend. I know these things," she assured her.

"So she hasn't actually said anything," Ashley sardonically. "That's great, Kyla, I've been making a fool out myself by being rejected."

Kyla let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, how can you not tell? She blushes every single time she sees you. I don't think you know what her actual skin color is because she's always so red. Every single time we hang out, Spencer always finds a way to be physically next to you. When we watched a movie here, Spencer was practically in your clothes. She laughs at every joke you say," Kyla stopped to see if this was getting through her sister. She grinned when she saw a stupid smile on Ashley's face. "Oh and not to mention, she has 'SC loves AD' in her notebook."

Ashley looked at her disbelievingly. "Shut up, that's not true."

Kyla smirked. "Whatever, I've seen it."

"Okay," Ashley said resigned. "She likes me but why doesn't she want to go out with me then?"

Kyla bit her lip contemplating on whether or not to tell Ashley the real reason. "Okay, Spencer is going to kill me for telling you this but you're my sister and I want you to be happy."

A look of confusion fell on Ashley's face. "Tell me what?"

"Well, Spencer's a little weird," Kyla started.

"Yeah, she has you as a best friend."

"Thanks. But that's not what I mean."

This time, Ashley looked at her completely intrigued.

"Spencer is into superstition," Kyla said.

"Like black cats and voodoo dolls?"

Kyla rolled her eyes. "She's a not a Ricky Martin song, Ash. No, she really believes in that stuff."

Ashley just got more confused. "And this has what to do with me?"

"Well," Kyla started picking up imaginary lint on Ashley's duvet. She knew that what she was about to say would not be taken well considering how ludicrous it sounded. "She doesn't think you and her would work out."

"Based on what?" Kyla could tell Ashley was getting a little impatient.

"You're an Aries. And she's a Capricorn." Kyla cringed at how lame and insane that sounded.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" she asked annoyed.

"Well, apparently it's the worst combination. A recipe for disaster," Kyla explained. "She doesn't want to ruin what you two already have."

Ashley just sat there silent for a few moments. She couldn't believe the reason Spencer refused to go out with her was the fact that she was an Aries. That seemed almost crazy.

Kyla looked at her sister's blank face and bit her lip. "Look, if you want my opinion, I think it's stupid what she's doing. You guys are perfect each other. Screw the fucking signs." She glanced at her watch and realized she was running late. "Look," she got up and Ashley looked at her. "I know for a fact she's not working tonight. Go over to her house and force her to say yes. I'm pretty sure she can't resist you any longer."

Ashley watched as Kyla left and thought about what she had said.

---

Spencer flipped through channels and stopped when she saw _Friday the 13th_ playing. She scoffed as she started to get comfortable on the couch. People were paying to see the movie at the drive-in when they could've just watched it in the privacy of their own home.

After a few minutes into the movie of watching Jason kill countless people, Spencer realized how extremely bored she was. She declined the offer to go with Glen and Kyla owing to the fear she had that something bad might happen. How could it not? Full moon on Friday the 13th. Spencer already heard of a few car accidents on the news. Bad luck in deed.

She was just about to make herself popcorn when the doorbell rang. Spencer froze mid step and glanced at her watch. It was almost ten o'clock. The marathon wouldn't end for another three hours and both her parents were out of town. Who the hell could it be? Not wanting to risk her luck (even thought it was unlikely that serial killers with hockey masks would ring the doorbell) Spencer grabbed a flower vase and made her way to the door. She opened it slowly, vase raised over her head ready to strike. When the door was fully opened enough to see who was on the other side, Spencer breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's with the vase?" Ashley asked amused. She stood on the doorstep with her hands in her hoodie. She didn't even bother to change out of her sweats.

Spencer blushed and put the vase down on a nearby table. "Sorry, I thought you were-"

"Jason Voorhees?" Ashley teased and laughed.

"No," Spencer smiled and looked down. "What are you doing here?" She still stood at doorway, holding the door.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd try my luck to see if you were at home," Ashley explained. She put a subtle emphasis on the word "luck." "And I guess it's my lucky night."

Spencer bit her lip and finally moved aside. "Come on, in."

This took Ashley by surprise. She was sure that Spencer would've turned her away.

"I'm not interrupting something am I?" Ashley asked nervously. For all she knew, Spencer could've had someone over.

"No, I was just watching a movie and was about to make popcorn." Spencer stood there nervously as Ashley stared at her. It made her blush again.

"Mind if I join you?"

Spencer bit her lip. All the signs told her to say no but she didn't want to. "Sure."

Ashley smiled and made her way to the family room and sat on the couch. "Ha, _Friday the 13th_," she said when she saw the movie playing on the TV. "How appropriate." As Ashley got settled, Spencer went into the kitchen and started making some popcorn. As the kernels popped in the microwave, Spencer gave herself a little pep talk.

_Just don't start anything. You guys are two friends hanging out. Nothing has to happen especially not tonight of all nights. It would be the worst luck._

The popcorn finished cooking and Spencer poured into a bowl. She made her way back to the family room and set it down on the coffee table. Spencer hovered for a few seconds before sitting down next to Ashley. She kept a reasonable amount of space between them.

Ashley looked over and saw how nervous Spencer was. She cleared her throat and turned around to face her. "So, um, Kyla told me you were a bit superstitious."

Spencer wheeled her around and stared at Ashley embarrassed. "She did?" Spencer made a mental note to kill her best friend the next time she saw her. "Well, um, I don't know what she said but I'm not like some crazy person who like sees death omens everywhere." She laughed a little trying to ease her embarrassment. Spencer didn't even dare to look Ashley's in the face.

Ashley just smiled. "Well, to tell you the truth I'm a bit superstitious, too."

Spencer widened her eyes. "You are?"

"Yeah, but I prefer to look at the upside of it you know? Instead of bad luck, I think of the good fortune," Ashley explained.

"Like what?"

"Well," Ashley reached into her pocket and pulled out something. "Like this." She held out a tiny object. Spencer saw that it was a shiny penny. "I picked it up face up. I found it on your front step." She gave it to Spencer. "You can have it for good luck."

Spencer stared at the penny and smiled. "You sure you don't want to have it?"

Ashley shook her head. "I have all the luck I need," she said staring at her in the eyes.

Spencer continued to stare at the penny and then back at Ashley. She never actually looked at the good side of superstition now that she thought about it. She always focused on the bad and tried to avoid it including the warnings her horoscope always seemed to give her. There was a whole other side of luck and Ashley just showed it to her.

"It's okay to be cautious, Spencer," Ashley's voice pierced her thoughts. "But if you don't take a risk sometimes, you could run out of luck."

They sat there for a few seconds just looking at each other before Ashley sat back against the couch and continued to watch the movie.

Spencer thought about what Ashley said. She was sure that Ashley would've made fun of her for believing in things like that but she seemed to understand. Just another reason to like her. Spencer mentally kicked herself and finally decided to take the risk her horoscope advised her against and moved herself closer to Ashley.

Ashley smiled but didn't move. After a few more minutes, Spencer took Ashley's arm and put it around her shoulders. She snuggled against Ashley and put her arm across Ashley's stomach.

"Comfy?" Ashley asked and pulled Spencer closer.

"Very," Spencer said and looked up at her.

Ashley kissed her on the forehead. "I heard Aries and Capricorn have a great sex life."

Spencer shook her head. "Don't push your luck, Ash."

They eventually fell asleep watching the movie and that's where Glen and Kyla found them. Spencer was laying half on top of Ashley with a blanket over them.

"Finally!" Both Glen and Kyla exclaimed.

Spencer and Ashley woke up and glared at their siblings but made no attempt to move from the comfortable position.

"What happened to all relationships are doomed on Friday the 13th?" Kyla teased.

"Fuck that," Spencer said tiredly and put her head back on Ashley's shoulder. "Ashley eats enough Lucky Charms to counter act that."

Ashley laughed and squeezed her tighter. "You guys can go away now."

Glen smirked and pulled Kyla towards the stairs. "Let's leave these two freaks alone."

Spencer smiled lazily as she felt Ashley drawing patterns on her back with her fingers. "You're my lucky charm."

Ashley kissed her. "And you're my pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

Spencer giggled at the corny line and closed her eyes again. Bad luck, good luck. It didn't really matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was happiness and Ashley was giving her just that.

_--End--_


End file.
